I'm No Sidekick
by fang1108
Summary: Emily and Campbell move to Santa Carla in search of a new start. They end up meeting the Frog Brothers and taking a special liking to the odd duo. Emily loves to hunt vampires but Campbell couldnt care less. This...could be an issue. OCxEF OCxAF
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Howdy doody my readers. This one I cowrote with a friend of mine (who does not have a fanfiction account sadly) But anyway, I wrote all of the chapters written by Emily and she wrote all of the chapters titled Campbell. If there are any other titles I will be sure to say who wrote them.

Okey doke, R&R my fine furry friends

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Emily**_

She tenderly touched my hand which was gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Em," Campbell's voice soft. "Relax please."

I forced a smile, "I am calm, just a bit nervous is all."

"A bit?" she poked before pulling down the flip mirror and smoothed up her short teal fohawked hair.

Instead of replying I just turned up the music on the radio and sang along, staring at the Welcome to Santa Carla sign as we drove by in our convertible piece of crap car.

"Not too shabby," Campbell smirked before kicking the mailbox which then proceeded to fall onto the ground in several pieces.

"Cam!" I threw my arms in the air. "Stop destroying the property!"

She laughed, "You really need to calm down man. What's been up with you today? You're so uptight."

I chewed on my lip and brushed a hand over the small shaved part of my head before finger combing the longer dark brown section.

"Em," she demanded.

"This place is like…vampire central."

"AGH!" she stomped away towards the deep brown colored home before us.

It was our first real house since well…since we moved out of our parents home years ago. Our father was not a nice man and our mother had left us when we were younger. I'm only a year older than Campbell but we could easily pass as twins, especially since she looks a lot older than she really is, which is sixteen. We were able to afford to live on our own because of many years of work and money that our grandparents had left for us before they died, knowing that we would eventually leave. It really wasn't too hard to buy a house underage if you know the right people too.

So there we were. In a new town where we knew nobody at all, jobless, and not even finished with high school. Cam and I dropped out our junior year. But we did have each other and a shit ton of money in the bank which does come to our advantage.

I stepped on the wooden planks which led up to the front door of the home, it was a bit dodgy but I'm sure neither Campbell or I would mind it that much. The inside looked decent, not too big but not small either. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and a tiny laundry room built into one of the closets. It would do. For the most part our things were already moved into the house, clothes, furniture, and the little amount of kitchenware that we owned was stowed away into the cabinets.

I leaned in the wooden doorway to Campbell's bedroom which she was beginning to push boxes around in to prepare for us to paint it either today or tomorrow. Knowing us it would get done about three weeks from now because we would get distracted and procrastinate to no end.

"We should do something fun tonight," Cam sat down next to me on her bed which had a black comforter and bright red sheets on it. Her hand found its way to mine and she squeezed it tight.

"Sure," I shrugged but then a smirk came to my face. "Maybe we can find some hot guys down by the beach."

She laughed and pulled her hand back, "You whore."

"I'm no whore! I just like some eye candy every now and then. I just drove for a week having to look at nothing but your face."

"Did you seriously just say eye candy?"

"Don't judge me," I winked before departing for my own bedroom.

"Let's look really cute tonight," she called from across the hall.

And look cute we will.

My room was decent, it had a wall which was totally made up of a window that a giant curtain pulled across. My bed was covered with a pale gray comforter, kind of boring. But I knew that my walls would soon enough be covered to the max with band and movie posters so I didn't wanna overdo it.

That was Campbell's thing. She could pull off just about anything over the top. I mean, I'm nothing close to normal but I try to lay a little low, not attract attention. Sometimes I would feel a pang of jealousy around my sister. She had undeniable beauty which radiated from her all the time. She was outgoing and could easily strike up a conversation with anybody. She was tall, but a little bit shorter than me, and a thin framed body. She sported a pixie cut which was spiked up into a teal mohawk most of the time. Her eyes were a sparking hazel green color and her skin paler than anybody's I had ever seen before. She was my sister and my best friend.

Once I opened a few of the shitty cardboard boxes on the floor, I pulled out a black Guns N' Roses off the shoulder shirt which was a little long and slipped on a painfully torn up pair of jeans and finished it with a pair of almost knee high lace up combat boots. My hair was wavy on the long side and well….shaved on the other. The shaved part of my head wasn't TOTALLY shaved off, it was more like about a half of one side closest to my ear all cut off with a tiny bit of hair growing in now. The rest of it reached down to my chest, long and wavy.

I was never really into the whole makeup thing so I skipped that part and hopped down the staircase and waited in the living room for Campbell to finish getting ready.

She slid down the railing of the staircase, and how she didn't bust her ass was beyond me, and landed at the bottom with a shocked look.

"I don't know how I didn't just fall," she breathed.

She had on a pair of black tights on with a red Van Halen ripped up shirt and some intense looking red boots. Her hair was of course sticking up in a mohawk but tonight it was all black instead of teal.

We made our way to the car and cranked up some music on the radio before taking off into the night and headed right to the boardwalk.

The place was absolutely insane. There were flashing lights of carnival rides in every possible direction. The scent of sweat, sugar, and the ocean blew through the air and filled our nostrils. It was impossible to take a step anywhere without being directly next to another person's face which always seemed to be smiling extra wide or too high to realize you were even there.

Yep, we're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy.

This was nothing like the run down middle of nowhere town that we lived in before.

Suddenly there was a quick pull on my hand and I glanced over to see a tall man wearing nothing but a purple thong and a thin layer of sweat.

"Hey there, my show is about to start over on the beach. You two lovely ladies should come check it out," he winked and flipped his long curly hair.

When I didn't answer he began talking again, "My name is Sexy. No last name, just Sexy."

I snorted and shook his hand, "Emily Striker."

He nodded and released after an eyebrow waggle, "I hope to see you and your friend there."

"Okay," I breathed once uh…Sexy…walked away from us and turned to my sister. "Where to now, kid?"

She shrugged, "Wherever. I kinda want to go check out the bands coming on."

"Sexy?"

She stared at me, "What?"

I guess she missed that.

"Never mind," I mumbled before pushing past a cluster of people to get into the mosh pit before the stage.

The man from before whose name I refuse to say took the stage by storm and got the crowd bumping around in less than two seconds. People were flailing around everywhere and I'm pretty sure I saw someone with a bear costume on running through the mob.

"Cam," I tried grabbing her attention. "Let's get outta here."

She turned to me and I noticed she already made a few new friends with various strange hairstyles.

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit, I'll catch up with you later," she turned back after giving me a quick hug.

At least she wasn't with bear boy.

As quick as possible I squeezed through the mass of slippery teenagers who reeked of sex and weed and climbed back up onto the board walk. There were a few fun stores that I passed and stopped in, grabbing a bright blue cotton candy in one of them.

Once I finished it I found myself standing in front of a smoky comic book shop that had a hippie couple slouched down in two plastic lawn chairs out front 'guarding' the books on display outside. I smiled a little and walked past them and into the dimly lit store, easily finding my way over to the X-men comics. There were a bunch there that I had already read but I decided to pick up one of the issues and skim through it anyway just for fun.

Hey, don't judge me.

I was only a few pages into the book before I felt like I was being watched. Slowly, I lifted my eyes from the page to see someone standing to my side with their arms folded across their chest.

It was a boy about my age with wolf like brown eyes and sandy blonde wild hair which flopped over the sides of a red bandanna tied around his head. His lips were pursed and his look was concentrated on my face.

"Um…uh…" I burbled before I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

Why must I be so socially inept…

"Can I help you ma'am?" his voice was so husky.

"I'm just looking."

He nodded, "I haven't seen you around these parts. What brings someone like you to Santa Carla?"

"Someone like me?" I put the comic down and turned to fully face the boy.

His eyebrows raised a little and he seemed suddenly nervous. But it washed away a half a second later.

"Well everyone here is either living dead or so old they're about to die."

"Living dead," I snorted. "That's a good way of putting it."

"Putting what?"

"A bunch of heavily impaired teenagers listening to crappy music being played by a naked sweaty man and running around like they don't have any worries."

It looked like he almost had a smirk on his face. Almost.

"I meant something a little different than that but I like the way you think," he leaned against the comic stand. "I'm Edgar Frog."

"Emily Striker." I chewed on my lip a little.

"It's safe to assume you're new around here," his eyes were so deep.

"Yeah," I played with the ends of my hair and his eyes followed my fingers before coming back up to meet my eyes. "My sister and I just moved here."

"Hmph," he nodded. "My brother and I have lived here with my parents our whole lives."

"Must be a bloodsucker by now," I mumbled so low that there was no way he could have heard.

"What was that?" his eyes grew wide.

"Wha-uh nothing. Nothing," I took a step back and his hand grabbed onto mine and pulled me a centimeter from him.

"I ain't no bloodsucker. You don't wanna say that too loud around here. There are two of them-

"Over by the Superman comics?" I cut him off.

Now I got that smirk from him, "Impressive. You know a flesh eater when you see one."

I realized that we were still pretty close and took my hand back before stepping a safe foot or two away.

"So Edgar, what do you know about vamps?"

"Everything and anything there is to know. I'm a hunter. My brother and I have our own business."

"My sister doesn't believe in it."

His eyes grew wide, "Do you know how dangerous that is? Especially with how many there are in town? How many are here now?"

This made a rush of nervousness come through my veins. She was out there alone.

"I need to go," I rushed away but he came right after me.

"Wait, when will I-I mean…you can't go out there alone. It's too dangerous. Let me get my brother and we can go find your sister together."

"I can handle myself, thanks."

"Emily," my heart skipped a beat. "Please, you're new here. Let us just help a little, free of charge."

I snorted, "Hurry up and get him then. I'll give you five seconds."

Then he took off into the back of the store, his combat boots banging heavily against the tiled floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, it's Fang1108. Just in case you weren't listening or forgot somehow, the chapters titled CAMPBELL are the ones she wrote Enjoy!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Campbell**_

My sister, Em had just left me alone on the boardwalk. I didn't blame her though I could be difficult. Now, I was standing in a sweaty crowd listening to the greasy man from earlier playing sax. The crowd of kids was crazy and it wasn't even good music.

"You like this?" A man asks.

I turn to see a kid, maybe only nineteen, standing next to me. He has blonde, curly hair down to past his shoulders. The boy was wearing a leather jacket covered in patches and only a white beater underneath.

"It's alright," I replied.

He chuckled. "I'm Marco. Wanna go for a ride?"

I bit my lip. Emily would kill me; she's always been the responsible one. On the other hand he was really cute. "Don't you wanna know my name first?" I didn't think about it long. I wanted to go with him.

Marco grabbed my hand and started leading me to where I guessed his bike was. "So tell me."

"Campbell…." As we were pushing our way out of the crowd I saw three other boys with long hair and biker jackets watching us. I was suddenly uncomfortable and wanted to leave. Marco might have seemed alright at first, but I didn't want to be spending time with his friends-if these were his friends.

Fortunately I didn't have to worry about it. Emily appeared and literally tackled me away from Marco. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she scolded me.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked, looking at the two boys standing behind her. One had blond hair with a bandana tied around his head and the other had black hair and was wearing a muscle shirt, showing off his arms.

"They're the Frog brothers." Emily said. "They came to help me find you."

I glanced back to where Marco was and he was gone. "I was doing just fine on my own thank you." Emily was my best friend as well as my sister and I didn't want to be mean. I just don't take getting tackled very well.

The one boy with black hair stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you, Campbell." He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Alan."

I shook his hand, but looked at the blonde one. _Emily has to have a crush on him_. I couldn't help but thinking.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I jumped on Emily's bed. It was two in the afternoon and if I didn't know any better I would have thought that she was dead.

She grumbled and shoved me off of her and onto the floor. "Try that again and I'll stake you."

That's when I left her room; it was no secret that Emily kept a wooden stake under her pillow when she slept. She used it to protect herself against vampires. This was the one thing we really didn't get along on. Emily wanted to go out and hunt vampires, while the only reason I would kill one was if it tried to bite me.

"Alright, I just thought you might want to go down to the boardwalk to visit someone in a certain comic book store…" I called as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

I knew it would take her awhile to actually wake up and get ready so I went into the bathroom to dye my hair again. My hair always matched the panties I was wearing that day, so I was turning my hair hot pink. As I was waiting for the dye to set, my sister stumbled out of her room.

"You better have been talking about you I think you were."

"You just get ready as I rinse this crap out of my hair. "

We walked out of our little house into the hot sunlight. Emily was wearing a Pink Floyd tank top and skinny jeans with converse. I, on the other hand, was dressed in a black tube top with belts over my torso and short black shorts with combat boots.

"So where exactly is this comic book shop?" I ask as we headed towards the boardwalk.

Em stopped. "Oh uh, I'm not entirely sure…it was dark last night…I suppose we could just walk along the boardwalk until we see it."

I chuckled and threw up my hands. "You know we're probably going to get lost."

"Ohhh but it'll be worth it!" My sister giggled and grabbed my hand. She was really into this Frog dude.

We finally came upon a small shop that looked like it sold comic books and graphic novels. I opened the door for Emily and then followed her inside. I looked around and saw the blonde Frog boy behind the cash register, but Alan was nowhere to be found.

"Hi Edgar!" Emily called.

_Edgar? _I thought. _Not even Eddie? _

The blonde boy looked up from the comic book he was reading and smiled. Edgar walked over to us with his hands in his pockets. "Well if it isn't my favorite vampire hunter." He said. His voice was rough and scratchy. He was trying to sound happy, but I couldn't tell because his facial expression never changed. Edgar turned to me. "Alan's in the back." He grunted.

I shrugged and made my way to the back room. The last thing I wanted was to be a third wheel. I found Alan unpacking and organizing boxes of comic books. "Hey," I mumbled.

"Oh, hey Campbell," he responded looking surprised. "What's up?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Want some gum?" He offered me a pack of gum he pulled out his pocket.

Shaking my head, I shoved my hands into my pockets. "I don't chew gum."

Alan placed the pack of gum back into his pocket. "Oh…"

I realized how catty that had made me sound and quickly countered with, "I didn't mean that in a bad way, I really don't chew gum. I promise."

He sort of stared at me for a moment before grunting a little and walking away into the front room where Emily and Edgar were. I watched him disappear through the door and I stayed put, but I could hear his voice from where I was sitting.

"Hey Edgar," Alans rough voice erupted through the store.

"What?"

"Where'd you put all of those Tank Girl comics?"

I heard Emily squeak and I laughed, such a dork.

"You guys have those here? I can't find them anywhere!"

"You know who Tank Girl is?"

I heard a huge dramatic sigh then Alan came stomping back to where I was sitting and he had a mixture of an angry and distressed look on his face.

"I swear to god nobody listens to me around here," he stomped around some more before plopping down on a cardboard box which quickly collapsed and he fell inside of it.

I snorted in attempt to hold back a laugh as he struggled to get out.

"You think this is funny?" his face was bright red, which was hard to see against his tan complexion.

That made me choke back the laughing for a moment, "Yes, a bit."

He rolled over to get out of the box and then stood up, stared at me for a moment, then kicked the box I was sitting on, making it cave in and I fell through the center like he did.

He began laughing and I grabbed his leg which made him come tumbling down on top of me. We wrestled around each other to try to get up but failed and both ended up on the ground, out of breath.

I turned my head, "Jackass."

"You shouldn't have laughed at me!"

"You shouldn't have made me fall!"

"You're the one who pulled me down with you!"

"After you kicked me!"

"I didn-

We had no control over ourselves then and we were both linked by our mouths as his tongue found its way to mine in less than half a second.

I think I'm gonna like this town.

Eventually we both stood up, his hand extended down to me for some assistance.

"Thanks," I grumbled and walked out into the place where my sister and Edgar were. We found them both on the floor with tons of comics surrounding them both.

"Hey dorks," Alan called and they both looked up.

I worked my way over to my sister and leaned against the glass case which held a few action figures.

"So, that bloodsucker from last night, how did you know him?" Edgar's eyes were suddenly on me, all seriousness involved.

"He was just some nice guy who came up to me," I explained. If he was half as bad as Emily was with vampires, there was no explaining this to him either.

"Nice? Vampires are NOT nice. They are far from nice. You think that it's nice to suck the life out of someone? Is it nice to take innocent lives and create armies of the undead who will most likely end up destroying all of mankind? Is it NICE to-

"Okay!" I snapped, cutting him off. "He was friendly with me, I had no reason to be rude."

Emily cut in, "Cam, these vampires here are a lot nastier than the ones from back home. By what Edgar has been telling me they're more cult like here. They kill for initiations and for fun. I mean they obviously weren't good people back home either but there's a lot more…murders around here."

Murders.

I let out a sigh, "Whatever, I'll be more careful."

Alan obviously sensed the awkwardness in the air, "Hey, why don't you come back tonight and we can all hang out or something? We get off of work around six today."

I shrugged, "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Emily**_

Campbell disappeared into the back of the shop where Alan was working to say goodbye or something. I turned my attention back to the boy sitting behind the counter in front of me, his wolf eyes staring into mine. It only took a moment before I leapt up and began babbling about something stupid.

He sort of grunted, "You need to watch that sister of yours. She seems to be pretty easily influenced when it comes to vampires putting on their little pansy innocent act."

"Mhh," I paced around and he watched for a moment before turning his attention back to the comic book. "She can take good care of herself. But I just don't want her making any…drastic decisions while we're here."

"Drastic."

I shot him a look, "I think she at least knows better than that."

"How do you know that? She seemed-

"You have no idea kid."

That made him quiet, "I'm sorry if I insulted you."

I chewed on my lip, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. We've just had a lot of personal experiences with vampires. But let's not talk about that now."

I plopped down next to him and realized how close we were sitting.

He faked a cough and shuffled some comics in front of him, "You ever read these?"

"Yeah, Sandman is good. I'm in the process of reading those now actually," I poked at the stud of my nose ring.

We made eye contact for a brief moment and I felt the corner of my mouth flicker into a smile before we both diverted our eyes elsewhere.

"So uh…what are we all gonna do tonight?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea. Knowing my brother he'll be asking me the same question later on."

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I feel like Cam always makes me decide on where we're gonna go."

"Are you two ever apart?" he asked.

"Eh, sometimes yes. I like to be alone sometimes and I'm sure she does too."

He grunted, "My brother and I are almost always together too. Except when I'm reading comics and he's out chasing girls."

I laughed, "Exactly how it is for us. She's more…social and I'm more…sit in the dark corners of my room with holy water armed and ready as I catch up on the latest episode of Looney Tunes."

His eyes grew a little wide, "What else do you like to do in you free time?"

"Photography, vampire hunting, comics, cartoons, and old crappy horror movies is pretty much what I do. Oh and I enjoy writing on occasion."

God, I'm such a dork. Why can't I do anything…cool? I mean Campbell has her guitar and a list of boys in her phonebook she can call. I have a few wooden stakes and about eight hundred copies of the latest issues of everything in comic book world.

"That's wicked," his eyes bore into the side of my head. "You're not like a lot of the girls around here. They all like to party, suck blood, and have sex all the time."

"Sounds…interesting. Maybe it's because we weren't raised up here. Cam and I try to not sleep around with drunken vampires, it could give you a pretty nasty reputation."

He chuckled, "Probably."

Campbell came out of the back room a few moments later, "You ready?"

"Did you two really just make out that whole time?" I poked.

She rolled her eyes and went for the front door before flipping me off and walking out. I giggled a bit and stood up, Edgar did the same.

"Well, bye for now."

He hesitated for a moment before letting out a hard, "Later."

He turned and walked away into the back room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Campbell**_

After Emily and I left the boys we went back to our house to get ready. We spent hours trying on different outfits and stealing each other's clothes. I was staring at myself in the mirror wondering why I was wearing such a short dress.

"You look like a girl!" Emily screeched.

I threw my flip flop at her. "And you're not?" I laughed. "All of this crap is yours."

Emily giggled. "You're right this isn't us."

I nodded. "We might as well admit that we're just not girls. We're ungirls!" I declared placing my hands on my hips in a super hero pose causing us to burst out in laughter again.

In the end we changed into simple outfits. Emily was wearing a red plaid shirt tied around her waist with my Motley Crew shirt and denim cutoffs. She looked hot as always. I decided to wear camouflage cargo paints and a pink and black beater. When we reached the comic book store Edgar and Alan were waiting out front.

"So what are we doing?" I asked. No, "hey" or "what's up?" I was just wondering how I was going to be spending my evening. Emily, however, hugged Edgar.

"There's a party on the beach tonight, and we thought maybe you guys might like to check it out," Alan answered.

"Sounds good." Emily opted to lead the way back down the beach with Edgar.

Alan and I trailed behind. I would've walked quicker, but Alan decided to put his arm around my shoulders. "So what type of music do you like?" He asked me as we walked.

"Pretty much everything," I answered.

"You can't like _everything_. There has to be some music you don't like."

I shrugged his arm off of me. "That's why I said 'pretty much'."

Alan chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "But there has to be a certain genre you prefer. Everyone does."

"But what if I don't?"

"But everyone does."

We had stopped walking by now and turned to face each other. "But I don't!"

Alan growled. "You're impossible! I was just trying to have a conversation."

I shook my head. "No you weren't. You were instigating this argument. You're totally ruining my swag."

"What swag could you possibly have?" He laughed.

"The swag that comes with having a mohawk." I huffed.

Alan sighed and shook his head; I sign that I had won. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Edgar and Emily were. I felt him trying to slow down so I turned around to look at him. Alan's lips crashed into mine and I threw my arms around his neck. Our tongues were tangled and our lips were moving faster than I could breathe.

It was Edgar's voice that pulled us apart. "Either get a room or keep your hands to yourself."

The beach was now packed with guys and girls of all ages wearing varying amounts of clothing. Music started and everyone was moving and pushing, trying to dance. I saw Marco a few feet away. He saw me and winked, but then noticed Alan. His smirk turned into a scowl. Alan looked to where Marco was and stared back. The last thing I wanted was to get involved in a fight so I pushed Alan back.

"Leave it alone." I hissed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, expecting it to be Marco. Instead it was Emily and I let out a sigh of relief.

"There's a night crawler under the boardwalk. Edgar and I are gonna kick some ass and then head home, okay?" she said.

I nodded. "Use protection and don't let that thing hurt you."

She disappeared and I turned back to Alan. "Aren't we gonna help them?" he asked.

"No." I growled. "I am not a hunter. I will not hurt it, unless it threatens me or Emily. Of course Emily; she's family."

I could tell he wanted to argue, but thought better of it and led me out of the crowd. "Come on," he smiled. "I've lived here all my life and I've never been on the Ferris Wheel."

Giggling I let him take me on the Ferris Wheel. I found it hard to believe that he had never ridden it, but decided to go along with it. We climbed onto the ride and a cuddled up next to him so there was enough space for a third person to sit by us. Alan looked down at me and kissed my forehead. There was no conversation which was nice for a change because I doubted an argument on top of the Ferris Wheel would end well.

"I know we just met, but I like you and want to take care of you. Will you let me do that?" he whispered.

I cuddled closer to him and nuzzled my face into his chest. "Only if you promise to not get tired of me," I whispered back. My voice was muffled, but by the sound of his sigh I knew he had heard.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there, it's been a while since I've stopped by. Except not really. I've had this on my computer for a while now and Cam bugged me to put it up on my account so I'm going through all 9000 chapters and attempting to make myself known on them somehow. Just in case you got worried that vampires ate my face.

Edgar would save me.

Adios!

Wow that was obnoxious.

**Chapter 5**

**Emily**

It wasn't long before I found myself on the lookout for bloodsuckers. I could point them out pretty easily at this hour, especially here. God, these people didn't try to hide anything did they? They were flashing fangs everywhere like it was their job. Don't these silly kids know that there are hunters among them?

Alan and Cam were talking about something and they looked a bit distressed but I decided to just ignore it. They both seemed to be rather hostile towards each other. But then the next second they would soften up. Whatever.

I glanced up at Edgar who was standing a few inches from me looking around, probably scoping the place out like I had been doing.

Now is your time Emily, be smooth.

I scooted a little bit closer to him and his eyes flickered down. God, I think I had lost puppy dog eyes on or something because he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I'm such an idiot.

There was that subconscious feeling that there were still eyes on me and I looked up at him, his glance seemed softer than before. Slowly I felt our fingers intertwine between us and a small smile crept onto my face.

We stood there like that for a while and watched the band on stage finish their song.

Then it happened.

"Do you smell that?"

"It smells like death," my nose crinkled.

"Under the pier over there," he pulled his hand back and I huffed silently to myself.

"I need to go tell my sister that we're going to check it out," and I walked away into the crowd to find Campbell who was standing next to Alan. My hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. "There's a night crawler under the boardwalk. Edgar and I are gonna kick some ass and then head home, okay?"

She said something embarrassing about using protection and I rolled my eyes then hurried back to where Edgar was standing. He handed something over.

"I already got one on me," I flashed the wooden stake that was hidden under my clothes.

"Hmph, always prepared I see," he began walking diligently towards where he pointed before and I was right next to him.

I could see them from here, there was one girl about our age standing in the center of three guys a bit older. She had long blonde hair and tanned skin. Typical beach bunny dress and stunningly good looks. How the hell do girls make themselves look fresh from the Barbie box like that?

"Emily," Edgar whispered. "Just let me handle this one, okay? I didn't think there would be so many of them."

I shook my head, "No way José."

He raised his eyebrows, "No way José?"

"There's no way I'm missing out on a vampire fight or leaving you here alone to fight them with nobody but Malibu Barbie to back you up."

He sighed in distress with his eyebrows rumpled, "Just stay behind me then."

"I'm not your Robin. I'm a Batman and you need to realize that."

"You're a pain in my ascot is what you are."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon big man. Let's get this job done before this girl gets torn apart."

We walked over to the group casually and they all slowly glanced up at us one by one and the girls face was still in total shock.

"Hate to break up this little tea party ladies but it's time to die," Edgars gravelly voice threatened.

One of the leeches laughed diabolically, "What are you gonna do little guy?"

"Quick! Maneuver number five!" Edgar called out and began to bolt to the other side, going in for a flank.

"What?" I yelled after him.

"Do you have any basic training?" he exclaimed.

"I'm self taught!" I hollered back before whipping out the wooden stake from under my shirt and going in for a straight on attack. I decided to start out with the medium sized man, he had a long feathered earring and flowing brown hair which reached his bellybutton.

He hissed at me, exposing his fangs and I tried to punch him across the face but he grabbed my wrist and threw me over into the sand. We wrestled for a while before I had him pinned and jabbed the stake through his heart. He quickly turned into liquid and fizzled into the sand before disappearing.

Jumping up, I looked around for Edgar who was in full combat mode with the tallest vampire. There was a screech and I whipped around to see that Malibu Barbie was running around like a headless chicken as the short vampire harassed and teased her.

"Don't run!" I commanded and she stopped and began panicking in place.

Then I got hit across the face and fell to the ground. I touched my fingers to my mouth and there was a bit of blood on them once I pulled them back. After spitting some of it out I stood back up and got into a battle stance.

"Get out here you coward!" the vampire remained hiding in the boardwalk above. He was hiding on the wooden beams above and I couldn't see where he was.

_Smack._

This time it was a hit to the left eye.

_Thump._

Right arm.

_BAM!_

Except this time I grabbed onto him before he flew back up into the wooden beams above. He flipped around like a fish out of water before we both ended up back on the ground and I punched him across the face.

God, I'm going to have sand in so many places they don't belong tonight.

Something pulled the weight of the little vampire off of me and he went flying a few feet over.

Edgar stood over me and reached out a hand which I took and he quickly pulled me back up. I looked at his eyes for a moment before something caught my attention behind him.

"Edgar!" I called out before pushing him aside and taking the blow of the vampire flying through the air. My back crashed against the wood column and all of the air rushed out of my lungs.

Gasping for air I reached for the cross that was tucked into my pants and pulled it out and pressed it to the boy who was latched onto me.

He hissed and jumped off, holding his neck where the crucifix had touched. Then his eyes suddenly widened and he fell to the ground before his eyes and mouth emitted light and he exploded, getting green goo everywhere.

Edgar stood behind where the boy once was with a green covered stake in his hands.

"That was a quick one," he breathed.

"Mmh," I mumbled, still trying to catch my breath from getting the wind knocked out of me.

"You good?"

"I'm fine." I coughed, "You good?"

"Good."

"Let's go back to my place and shower these vampire boogers off."

I was waiting for Edgar to finish with his shower as I waited around for him. I had washed the clothes he had while he bathed and left them in front of the door for him once he finished.

A few moments later he appeared in the doorway.

He ruffled his wet hair and plopped down next to me on the floor in the living room right in front of the couch. I had laid out a few blankets and sprawled some pillows onto the floor to make it a little more comfortable.

"I prefer the floor," I explained and he just shrugged.

We sat there together, our arms slightly touching on the side as we watched the small television where an episode of Looney Tunes was being projected. There had to be some way that I could make up for the mishap on the beach where I tried to be smooth. And now was the ti-

His fingers brushed against my own right in between us and then they all seemed to be laced together. We leisurely moved our hands up onto his leg which was closest to my side and my fingers moved against the rough texture of his jeans. Not all sexually like your pervy mind is probably taking this as, but more in a cuddle like fashion.

Cuddle like fashion. That's a new one.

My head rested on his shoulder and we both inched a little closer.

Make up for smooth moves mishap on the beach? Check.

"Edgar?" I asked.

"Hmm?" his voice was smooth. Still deep as it normally was but this time it felt like the tone just flowed through the air around us.

"I really like hunting vampires with you."

He shook a tad bit with laughter, "I really like hunting vampires with you too. You're a good partner."

"Partner?"

"You-you know, to uh…to hunt vampries with….yeah." Then I heard him grumble something about 'stupid' after.

I breathed deeply, he was about as good at this as I was.

God damn.

"Emily," he suddenly cut in. "You work beautifully with a wooden stake. It was like…art in motion."

My face could have exploded I was smiling so huge.

I flickered the channel so that it was playing an old movie about zombies or something and we both watched it quietly. Every now and then his fingers would move around over mine and I would get goose bumps up my arm.

His head moved a little bit and I turned to see what he was doing. His attention was directed towards my eyes and we moved in sync to twist towards each other. Our foreheads touched first, pressing together softly then it moved down to our noses dancing together for a brief instant that seemed to last longer than that. And finally our lips touched together in a deep kiss. His hands touched my face and mine found their way to his shirt, holding onto it a little.

We both pulled back after and breathed in deeply for air.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be the Batman to my Superman?"

I laughed, "What are you asking me?"

"I want you to be my girl."

"Of course, Superman."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Campbell**

It was well after midnight when I got back to the house. I found Em sitting on her bed with the biggest, goofiest grin on her face. "Hi Cam," she giggled.

"Hi….Does killing vampires make you that happy?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, well yeah I do like it, but no that's not why I'm so happy." She smiled.

I laughed at her. "So then are you gonna quit your babbling and spill?" I sat down on the edge of her bed.

She giggled again. Before I could threaten to hit her if didn't stop acting like a girl, she started into a detailed account of her night with Edgar. After they killed three vampires they went home and watched Looney Tunes and movies and made out. Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly it but that's my paraphrased version.

I patted Em's knee as I stood up when she finished her story. "Cool story bro. Now try to get some sleep." I went into my room and collapsed on my bed. I was glad for Emily, I really was although it didn't seem that way. I want her to be happy, I was just scared Edgar would get her even more involved in vampires and that worried me. Every time she left to hunt vampires I was afraid that I would never see my sister again. Before I could think of anything else fell asleep.

I woke up to a tapping at my window. I looked out to find Alan throwing pebbles. _Why is he here?_ I thought. _I look disgusting. I'm still wearing last night's clothes. _I opened the window and Alan grinned.

"Hey sexy," he said.

I chuckled. "What do you want?"

"We're spending the day together, of course," Alan answered. "I got Edgar to cover for me at the store."

"Well I just woke up so you're gonna have to give me a little while to get ready. I'm kind of disgusting….You can come in and wait for me though." _Why did I just tell him I was disgusting? That is not what I should be saying to such a cute guy._

"You look beautiful from here. Which way should I come in; the front door or your window?" He winked.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll unlock the door for you, but make sure you lock it after you come in. And be quiet, Emily doesn't like to be woken up early."

I went to the front door and unlocked it, figuring Alan would be in soon enough. I then left to take a shower to degrease my hair. I turned on the water and I could hear Alan's voice behind me. "If you want some company I'll shower with you."

Turning around I playfully hit him with my towel and laughed. "Well I'll let you know if I'm ever that lonely. For now you can sit in there and wait quietly and don't go poking through my stuff." I pointed the way to my room and closed the bathroom door behind him.

After I got out of the shower I put on the t-shirt and jeans I had brought into the bathroom with me. The shirt was a small black v-neck and the jeans were tight and dark blue. I cuffed the ankles so they looked like pedal pushers. Drying my hair with a towel and thinking about how disappointed I was that I didn't have time to dye it, I walked into my room. I found Alan sitting cross-legged on my bed looking about the room innocently. Too innocently.

"What were you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing." He batted his eyelashes, playing up his big brown eyes.

"Don't give me that, babe. I know you aren't that innocent," I laughed.

Alan didn't answer. He kissed my cheek, and then my jaw. He trailed the kisses across my jaw line until he reached my lips. He grinned before smashing his lips into mine. My hands found their way around him and I tangled my fingers into his hair. Then I pushed him off of me.

"So if you're not going to tell me what you've been doing, are you going to tell me what we're going to do today?" I asked.

"I was getting there," Alan answered defensively.

I bit my tongue. I could feel another argument coming on. As much as I loved a good argument and as cute as Alan was when he was angry, I didn't want to be stuck with nothing to do all day if Emily went to see Edgar.

"I'll leave Emily a note so she doesn't worry." I said curtly and got up off the bed to go find paper.

Alan sighed. "I'll meet you outside then."

I found a pad and a pen and left the note on my bedroom door where she'd be sure to see it.

_Em-_

_I'm spending the day with Alan. I don't know what we're doing, but we're going out. If you see Edgar be smart and be safe. I'll see you tonight and make us dinner. I don't want you burning the house down._

_~Campbell_

When I got outside Alan was sitting out front with his bike; waiting for me. He glanced up as I walked outside and smirked. "So where are we going?" I kissed his temple.

He didn't answer, but instead held up a picnic basket he must have brought along. Soon we were riding downtown to the park on his bicycle. Well, he was. I was on the handlebars with the basket in my lap. It was so unstable I was sure that I could have died at any second, but I trusted Alan enough to catch me when I fell. When we got there we set up our picnic. Alan had brought sandwiches and coke, even the classic picnic blanket with red and white checks.

"This was really sweet Alan, Thank you." I smiled.

"You know I'd do anything to spend time with you, babe."

We finished eating and packed the basket back up. I climbed back on to the handlebars, fearing that since I didn't fall the first time that I would surely die this time.

"I need to go to the store and check on Edgar, but only for a minute. After that we can do whatever you want." Alan kissed my neck and began peddling.

On the way to the comic book store we passed a lot of people, but none were interesting. It seemed the only cool kids were on and around the boardwalk; not in town. Alan rode his bike right into the store, almost running a customer over. I saw Emily and Edgar come rushing towards us.

"Where have you been?" My sister screeched. "I was so worried. I woke up and you were gone! I was scared maybe you were with that bloodsucker."

How nice, she was concerned. I felt bad for leaving because she came to Edgar for help looking all disheveled. "I left you a note…It was on my bedroom door…"

Emily looked like someone had just hit her. "Oh."

"Yeah it said that I was going to be with Alan. And I couldn't be with Marko anyway; it's four in the afternoon." I wanted to laugh, but she was already in a bad mood and I didn't want to make matters worse. I looked around to see Edgar and Alan off whispering in a corner. "What do you think they're discussing?" I asked Em.

"Who knows? Maybe vampires." She giggled. My sister thought vampire hunting was sexy; I thought it was stupid. It's pure luck when the vampire doesn't win; it's meant to be a predator.

I shook my head. Alan had promised this to be _our _day. "Alan!" I called. "Come on; let's go cause trouble somewhere else."

He looked at me and smirked. "One second and we'll go. Promise."

Alan kept his promise and in less than a minute I was back on the handlebars of his bike on our way back into town.


End file.
